imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Octorok
The Octorok (オクタロック, Okutarokku) is perhaps as much part of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series as Link or Princess Zelda, having appeared in every Zelda game except Twilight Princess. An octopus-like creature that shoots rocks from its snout, the Octorok seems to have adapted to living on land in the [[:Category:2D games|2D Zelda games]], and can generally be killed with one or two hits from Link's sword, making them rather weak. The Legend of Zelda Octoroks are found almost everywhere in Hyrule, though they primarily inhabit the forest. They tend to travel in groups and provide Link with his first combat opportunities of the game. They walk around in random directions shooting rocks. If Link has his shield, he can easily defeat the rock-spewing enemy by reflecting its rocks. They come in red and blue varieties, the blue being the stronger of the two. The Adventure of Link Octoroks of Link's second adventure are quite different. While still found in groups practicing rock-shooting with Link as their target, they are now sedentary creatures that jump. The Octorok can be found only in caves and marshes, the latter of which provides a mobile version that creeps up on Link under the cover of tall grass. A Link to the Past In A Link to the Past, Octoroks act much like they did in the original Legend of Zelda, however, they now have the added ability to suddenly stop and spew rocks in all four cardinal directions without warning, and also seem to move faster. They only appear in the Light World and are a common sight outside of the Eastern Palace and its surrounding area. Link's Awakening Octoroks in Link's Awakening return to their original roots as slow creatures that can only spit one rock at a time. They are a common sight in many areas, especially in Toronbo Shores and Ukuku Prairie. Octoroks in Link's Awakening only appear in red and as Winged Octoroks, the latter being able to dodge sword swings by briefly flying into the air, but can easily be defeated by a sword spin or being attacked while not looking. Ocarina of Time Octoroks made their 3D debut in Ocarina of Time along with many other classic enemies. Although they still spit rocks, they now appeared as water creatures and sported a very different design, colored purple rather than red. They could be killed in a number of ways, the most common method featuring using Link's shield to reflect the rocks they spat at him back at them. However, they can be killed with any projectile as well. An early screenshot showed several Octoroks walking on land like their 2D equivalents. Majora's Mask In Majora's Mask, Octoroks are identical to those found in Ocarina of Time. But in Termina, shooting an ice arrow at them freezes them into a solid platform. This is an essential skill to learn in order to complete the Great Bay Temple as well as to reach the upper valley of Ikana Canyon. There are also larger Octoroks which guard the two tunnels to the Deku Palace, and the doorway to the Deku Shrine. Link can kill them like a normal Octorok, but they use suction to draw Link to their mouth, then throw Link backwards, if he gets too close. Another way to kill them is to ride the boat cruise, and have the tip of the boat stab them in their body. Once hit, they die like a normal Octorok; making a popping like sound, then sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor. Oracle series For all purposes and appearances, Octoroks in both ''Oracle'' games are identical to their counterparts in Link's Awakening, but only appears as normal red Octoroks and blue Octoroks, the latter being stronger. If Link wears the Octo Ring, he will become a green Octorok. However, while wearing this ring Link won't be able to attack. In Oracle of Ages, blue Octoroks are a more common sight in Labrynna's past than in present day. In Oracle of Seasons, a Golden Octorok is one of the Four Golden Beasts that has to be slain for the Red Ring. It appears in Spool Swamp during the summer. It acts just like any other Octorok, but requires many more hits to be defeated. Four Swords In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Octorocks look generally like the other forms. The only main difference is Link can't hit the rock back at the monster. The only way to defeat them is to shoot them with the sling-shot or the bow. The Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, Octoroks take a new appearance and are more squid-like in nature. There are two different kinds of Octoroks in The Wind Waker. Pink Octoroks live solely in the ocean and sometimes pop up whenever Link sails by them. Instead of rocks, pink Octoroks will shoot bombs which explode on contact, and thus cannot be repelled. They can be defeated by shooting bombs, throwing the boomerang or arrows at them. Purple Octoroks are more traditional as they shoot rocks, which are black with spines, in the water normally like most console Octoroks do. They only live in fresh water, such as the river in the Forest Haven. Their stones can be repelled back at them using the shield or the Master Sword, which will defeat them instantly. Four Swords Adventures In Four Swords Adventures, the Octorok came in three versions: *Reds, the originals, which fought almost identically to their previous incarnations in the {The Legend of Zelda. *Purples, which remained still for a few seconds before consecutively launching four stones at the Links. *Blues, which shot in all four directions, much like their Octorok counterparts in A Link to the Past. Unlike Reds and Purples, this type of Octorok requires much more damage to be taken down. The Minish Cap See also: Big Octorok In The Minish Cap, Octoroks appear in three forms: Blue, Red, and Gold. The blue ones are tougher then the red ones, but golds are the toughest and can only be found by fusing Kinstones. The red Octoroks appear in various areas, the blue Octoroks appear in Trilby Highlands and Western Woods. The gold Octoroks appear in other areas, after completing the relative Kinstone fusions. The best way to defeat a Golden Octorok is by using the mirror shield to deflect their attacks. Twilight Princess Twilight Princess is the very first game in the series in which Octoroks are totally absent; the monsters that were thought to be Octoroks in other locations are an entirely different species known as Toadpolis. Although Toadpolis act similarly to Octoroks, they resemble developing tadpoles and they actually swim underneath the surface of the water. They are only found inside the Goron Mines and behind the Lake Hylia Howling Stone, appearing in different sizes. Phantom Hourglass In Phantom Hourglass, Octoroks appear in both their 2D and their 3D forms, The Wind Waker variety now known as Ocean Octoroks. While traveling, Link encounters their 2D form (shown in 3D for the first time) on land, while the Wind Waker variety appear only while Link is sailing. Both forms are very similar to their predecessors, their land form coming only in their Red versions but are more of a hazard than ever because of their rapid rock spitting while Ocean Octoroks circle Link's ship while he is sailing and will shoot bombs rather than rocks. Hitting them with the cannon will defeat them in one hit. Another form of Octorok is the Octomine, an explosive species that can only be found underwater. They are found in two forms, its sleeping form where they lie completely still and a wide awake form which propels itself underwater either up and down, or left and right. Super Smash Bros. series ]] Octoroks appear as enemies in the second level of Adventure mode in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. They can, but rarely, be found in other modes in boxes. Octoroks do not appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.